


I wanna be your girlfriend

by fatalanoxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pansmione - Freeform, nie do konca wiem o co mi chodzi ale niech bedzie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalanoxia/pseuds/fatalanoxia
Summary: Będziesz tak stać w cieniu i  się czaić, czy w końcu mnie pocałujesz?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I wanna be your girlfriend

Szary listopad nie był najlepszym z miesięcy dla miłosnych podbojów, które niemal każdemu jednoznacznie kojarzyły się z ciepłymi promieniami słońca nieśmiało wyglądającymi zza chmur w kwietniu albo gorącymi nocami sierpnia. Gdyby ktoś jednak zapytał o zdanie Pansy, dla niej żaden miesiąc nie był odpowiedni, bo i jakiekolwiek sprawy uczuciowe wydawały jej się zupełną stratą czasu, który mogła spożytkować na czymś zdecydowanie produktywniejszym, na przykład kolejnej próbie upicia się czerwonym winem razem z Draco, Blaisem i Theo, z których każdy miał przynajmniej kilka osobistych tragedii do zapicia. 

Któregoś z deszczowych dni coś jednak pękło w chłodnej fasadzie wybudowanej przez Parkinson lata wcześniej, a powodem niespodziewanego odwrócenia sytuacji stała się ostatnia osoba pod słońcem, którą mogłaby o to podejrzewać. Hermiona Granger. 

Nieszczęsna Hermiona Granger, która po zakończeniu wojny wróciła do Hogwartu na ostatni rok nauki razem ze swoim przyjacielem - zbawcą świata. Żadne z nich jednak nie wyglądało jakby cokolwiek wygrali, a ich puste spojrzenia wbite w przestrzeń w momentach zamyślenia dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że już nie są tymi pełnymi nadziei dziećmi jeszcze sprzed kilku miesięcy. Pansy nigdy specjalnie nie zwracała uwagi na ich dwójkę, bo oprócz zmieszania ich z błotem od czasu do czasu w gronie przyjaciół z braku lepszych zajęć, nieszczególnie interesowała ją szlamowata kujonica i złoty chłopiec, na widok którego ludziom zdarzało się mdleć. Miała ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, a pilnowanie matki w depresji żeby nadal znajdowała się gdzieś na granicy normy i socjalizacji było jedną z nich.

Tego dnia jednak, Pansy przełykając już zimną, czarną kawę i od niechcenia potakując Draco w końcu zwróciła uwagę na Granger. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała jak pełna werwy przywódczyni wolnego świata, jak lubiły nazywać ją media. Wydawała się mała i drobna, opierając głowę o ramie siedzącego obok Pottera, który niezbyt entuzjastycznie popijał coś parującego z kubka trzymanego w chudych palcach. Pansy nawet z tej odległości widziała, że oczy gryfonki są mocno podkrążone, a ciemne sińce przypominały jej swoje własne odbicie w lustrze. 

Od tamtej pory, Pansy codziennie obserwowała Granger, jakby powoli przywiązując się do jej obecności po drugiej stronie Wielkiej Sali i nawet bezwiednie zaczęła nazywać ją w myślach po prostu Hermioną. Parkinson nie zatrzymywała się jednak nad tym stanem rzeczy, po prostu go przyjmując, aż do któregoś styczniowego poranka, kiedy to Draco szturchając ją w ramie oderwał dziewczynę od bezmyślnego gapienia się na drobne, trzęsące się dłonie Granger, która wlewała w siebie już drugą kawę rozmawiając o czymś z Potterem, a który to przy okazji też bez przekonania patrzył na naleśnika znajdującego się na jego talerzu. 

\- Chyba musimy pogadać. - Zaczął chłopak, od razu stawiając ją w stresowej sytuacji. 

\- Niby o czym? - Pansy instynktownie przeszła do obrony, przestraszona wizją tego, że była nieuważna i ktoś odkrył jej małą obsesję na punkcie Hermiony. 

Rozmowa której wizja tak ją przerażała, okazała się jednak być czymś czego potrzebowała. Zaciągnięta do pokoju życzeń Pansy jednym potokiem słów wyrzuciła z siebie chyba wszystkie myśli, które nagromadziły się w jej głowie przez ostatnie miesiące, z paniką patrząc na twarze trójki przyjaciół, na których spodziewała się zobaczyć obrzydzenie albo chociaż zniesmaczenie. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło, a ciszę po krótkiej chwili przerwał Theo;

\- No chłopcy, nasza mała Pansy się zakochała. 

Do samej zainteresowanej jego słowa wydawały się jakby nie docierać, zupełnie jakby znajdowała się za szybą albo pod wodą, nie przyjmując informacji, która w tym momencie wydała jej się tak absurdalnie oczywista, że poczuła jak zgniata jej wnętrzności, a zaraz potem dziewczyna wybuchła panicznym śmiechem, przerwanym dopiero w momencie, w którym kilka niespodziewanych łez pociekło po jej zazwyczaj idealnie białych policzkach, teraz zarumienionych od kilku wypitych kieliszków wina. 

\- I co ja niby mam teraz z tym zrobić? - Powiedziała dziewczyna jakby bardziej do siebie, niż do nich, a odpowiedź była zadziwiająco prosta i przyszła do niej znienacka kilka godzin później, kiedy w napadzie bezsenności przewracała się w łóżku nie mogąc nawet zamknąć oczu na dłużej niż kilka minut. 

"Spotkaj się ze mną, proszę. 

Wieża Astronomiczna, jak najszybciej.

P.P." 

Dziewczyna napisała kilka słów na kawałku pergaminu i przywołała swoją malutką, czarną sowę żeby dostarczyła wiadomość, podskórnie czując, że nie jest możliwym, żeby Granger spała, pomimo, że zegar wskazywał piętnaście po drugiej. 

Kiedy Pansy dotarła na wieżę, Hermiona już tam stała i opierając się o barierkę owinięta w gruby sweter paliła papierosa, który pasował do jej ręki jakby tylko do tego został stworzony. Granger zmrużyła oczy i wypuszczając z ust szarawy dym, jakby od niechcenia rzuciła w mrok nocy kilka słów, w których brzmienie Parkinson nie mogła uwierzyć, odtwarzając je potem w głowie raz za razem;

\- Będziesz tak stać w cieniu i się czaić, czy w końcu mnie pocałujesz?


End file.
